


Don't Wake the Baby

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [32]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Babies, Demons, Demons & Fairies, Don't wake the baby, FML, Fairies, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, I can't tag or summarize or do titles, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Royalty, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: King Megatron can multitask.  He can listen to important things at meetings while keeping his daughter asleep.It can't be that hard...





	Don't Wake the Baby

"King Megatron?"

"Yes Shockwave?"

The advisor hesitated before finally bringing himself to speak. "If it would be easier, I could call for the nannies to come and take her for you."

Megatron blankly stared at Shockwave as he rocked his sleeping daughter. He almost looked insulted. "Do you have a problem with Kowave being here? She's not old enough yet to know what these reports are about."

"I... Your daughter is not a problem sir. I was just... offering sir."

Kowave gurgled in her sleep. Megatron paused to look at her before patting her back and turning back to his advisor. "So about that patrol report... what was it that our soldiers found?"

"Well my King, it looks as though-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Bombrush burst into the room. "Meeting went on a bit longer than I-"

"Hhnnn~"

Everyone stopped as if their lives depended on it, slowly turning their gazes to the little babe in Megatron's arms as she grumbled again.

"Shit~"

Megatron glared at him before rocking her again with a little more effort. Kowave looked ready to wake up, but a few more pats to the back soon soothed her back into sleep.

With the crisis averted, Megatron turned to Bombrush with a look that read 'you wake the baby and you’re dead' along with 'you're late'.

"Sorry about that." Bombrush whispered as he sat down.

If there was anything these three could agree on, it was to never wake a sleeping Kowave.

END


End file.
